


A Ghost's Touch

by Ghostyflurry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I'll add more tags later, Keith is best friends with Pidge, Keith is unlucky, Lance and hunk are guardian angels basically, M/M, i love them so much ok, i tagged as major character death because... theyre basically already dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostyflurry/pseuds/Ghostyflurry
Summary: Lance is a guardian spirit, assigned to watch over the incredibly unlucky Keith who seemed to always be knocking on death's door.





	A Ghost's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's perspective is in italics and Keith's is in regular typing!

 

_Lance was following Keith and Pidge as they walked to school, Hunk would join him when they reached the school. Hunk had gained an odd interest in one of the humans that went to Keith and Pidge’s school and he was starting to check up on her more than Lance was comfortable with. What happened to bros before hoes? Did he really trust Lance to keep BOTH of their humans safe?! Lance hadn’t known Hunk for long, but he knew that it wasn’t like him to be acting so carelessly. The higher angels would be on their asses so fast if they knew he was bunking off from his job._

 

_Hunk was lucky he had such a good friend like Lance that would take over his job while he was busy pining. Speaking of, he should probably be doing that instead of being bitter about his friend’s ‘love life’._

 

_They were about to cross a busy street, this was going to be stressful. Busy streets always made Lance nervous, mostly for Keith. Keith seemed to have the worst luck in the world, no matter how careful he was he seemed to get himself into dangerous situations. This was the reason Lance had been assigned to watch over him, to make sure he didn’t die before he was supposed to._

_Keith should be fine, he had Pidge with him so hopefully they would keep him safe. The traffic lights changed to red and as the traffic stopped, they let out a repetitive ringing noise, telling the pedestrians it was safe to cross. Lance had somehow lost both Keith AND Pidge in the crowd, well this was great. He just hoped they wouldn’t get separated, then Lance would surely be in for some shit._

_Lance quickly jumped to float above the crowd pouring across the street, trying to locate the two. Damn them both, for having common hair colours AND for being short. He finally saw Pidge near the other side of the street, they were being pushed around by the pedestrians who were in a hurry. This irked Lance, it wasn’t hard for being to have some common decency. Even if they were late for work or wherever they were going, they didn’t need to push around anyone in their way._

_Wait, Keith. He hadn’t seen Keith yet. Of course, they would get separated, that was just Lance’s luck. Maybe some of Keith’s bad luck was rubbing off on Lance. The majority of the crowd had crossed the street by now and Lance still couldn’t see Keith. This really, really wasn’t good. He turned around and saw a small raven-haired man lagging behind the crowd on his own. Lance let out a sigh of relief, Keith hadn’t been crushed by the dozens of people, he must’ve gotten pushed out towards the back._

_Keith was walking slowly, appearing to be in his own world._

_“This isn’t the time to zone out, Mullet!” Lance yelled in frustration, flying down to be trail behind the man. He knew that Keith couldn’t hear him, but it was nice to let out his frustrations every so often. Keith had almost made it across the street when the traffic lights turned yellow, Lance felt himself growing tense. “Come on, hurry up! Have you been smoking something? How out of it can you-“Lance froze as he saw a car speeding towards them. Oh Christ why. Lance was panicking now, silently urging Keith to just fucking RUN._

_Keith finally noticed the car when Pidge yelled out to him, Lance’s thoughts were too busy racing to hear what they really said. Keith froze in fear, of course, the worst thing to do. The car was getting dangerously close now. Did Keith have a death wish? Was he born solely to give Lance a heart attack and die for a second time? This wasn’t his time, he wasn’t supposed to die yet. Lance felt his instincts kick in and he focussed as hard as he could, before running into Keith to push him out of the way of the car._

_Time seemed to slow down as he ran into Keith, launching them both onto the pavement and into the small crowd of people who had noticed the incident. He felt the wind sweeping past them both as the car sped past them, they were both led on the ground. Oh god he hoped he hadn’t hurt Keith. That was the opposite of what he was supposed to do. Lance sat up, looking over Keith to make sure he was ok. He seemed to be mostly unharmed from what Lance could see. Lance, for the second time today, sighed in relief._

_Pidge had run over and was crouching down, frantically asking if Keith was ok. Keith had also sat up, he was looking into the road in shock and confusion. For someone with a mullet, Keith really was attractive. Ok Lance, this isn’t really the time to be thinking these things. Keith seemed to be reassuring Pidge that he was fine as he stood up and brushed himself off. He must be used to being face to face with death by now. They both started their walk to school again, both silently agreeing to not talk about what just happened for the moment._

_Lance got up and followed them, feeling proud of himself for saving Keith’s life yet again. He was finally doing something successfully, and that filled him with immense joy. Even if Keith seemed to make his job ten times harder than it should’ve been._

“I swear Pidge, it was like something pushed me out of the way. I could’ve died! I was frozen!” Keith whined as they sat down at the lunch table.

 

“You’re sure you didn’t just find that survival instinct within you and dived for safety?” Pidge asked, still not sure whether to believe what the other was saying. They were conspiracy buddies, but even Pidge knew not to believe something without at least some evidence.

 

 

“I’m sure! If you’re not gonna believe me let’s just drop it” Keith said in defeat. He opened the lunch that Allura had packed for him, she always packed leftovers from the café she worked at. The food from there was always great, it gave Keith something to look forward to every day.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset yo- Are you eating your cake first?” Pidge asked, clearly amused.

 

“Itth okay and yeth” Keith said between mouthfuls.

 

“You’re disgusting” Pidge replied in mock disgust, starting to eat their food too.

 

“You lub me” Keith exclaimed, making a kissy face as he grabbed Pidge’s wrists to weakly pull them closer, Pidge shrieking as he did so.

 

“Get off me you nasty!” they yelled. The tables around them went silent, looking at them both. Keith shied away under their stares, letting go of Pidge’s arms and going back to his cake. “Miss me with that gay shit” Pidge murmured. Keith laughed, sending out a flurry of crumbs from his mouth in the process. He frantically moved his hands to try and collect the crumbs and stop them from falling, which only caused them to scatter more. This made Pidge burst into laughter, not caring if the other people in the room judged them for being loud.

 

Pidge’s laughter was contagious, Keith couldn’t help but smile and giggle as he tried his best to swallow the remainder of the cake in his mouth. Who cared if the others stared at them both, they were fine and happy with each other’s company.

 

When their laughing fits died down, Keith noticed a small group of people heading in their direction. They were led by a tall man with long, silver hair. This was definitely not good.

 

“Lotor’s gang heading this way” he whispered to Pidge. Pidge sighed in response, picking at their food again. Lotor and his gang of ladies practically ran the high school, bullying others into submission. Lotor’s family was so rich even the teachers let them get away with anything, this meant their reign of tyranny had no sign of ending soon. Keith despised people like them and so did Pidge, they often bonded over their mutual hate for the demon king and queens of their high school.

 

They had a theory that the gang were secretly aliens who were trying to take over earth, starting small with their school. To this day, Keith still believes this was true.

 

He was busy preparing himself for the verbal abuse they were about to get when he heard the sounds of plates crashing and several people screaming. Him and Pidge both looked towards the noises in shock.

 

_“So I’m floating above the crowd and I’ve lost both of them at this point right, so I’m obviously panicking” Lance was telling Hunk what happened that morning, making sure to tell it as dramatic as possible. They were sat at the table Keith and Pidge were eating at._

_“You managed to lose them both?! Why did I think it was a good idea to leave you alone…” Hunk interrupted him._

_“Little heavy on the sarcasm there, bro. But yes! I did lose them both but listen, they’re fine and ok and they’re here so listen to my story!!” Lance said, flailing his arms dramatically. Hunk chuckled._

_“Okay okay, I’m listening” Hunk sighed, raising his hands in defeat._

_“Right! So! Uh oh” Lance’s voice faded when he noticed a familiar group of people walking towards the table they were at. What was the main guys name? Lotor? Whatever it was, they meant trouble._

_“Uh oh? What?” Hunk asked, confused as he turned around to see what Lance was looking at. “Uh oh..” he breathed out._

_Lance looked back to Keith, who was looking down at his food. Had he noticed the group walking towards them? Pidge was looking down at their food too. Maybe they were pretending to not notice the others. Lance couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t confront the group, but he wouldn’t stand by and let them be attacked for whatever reason the gang thought up._

_“Hunk?” Lance asked._

_“Let’s do it” Hunk replied in determination. They both stood up and walked/floated over to the group that was making their way to Keith and Pidge at an unnecessarily slow pace. Lance saw a student stood with a tray of food by them, obviously waiting for the group to walk by. Lance took the opportunity and hit the tray out of the student’s hand, throwing the food at one of the girls in Lotor’s gang. He just hoped they didn’t remember the face of the girl who’s food he’d thrown at them._

_At the same time, Hunk moved a chair suddenly in front of two of the girls walking with Lotor, making them trip up. The gang that remained untouched stopped, looking to see what had happened. They were all panicking, looking rather angry. Lotor helped his friends up and they all walked away to make sure the others were ok._

 

_“Mission accomplished!” Hunk exclaimed, giving Lance a thumbs up. Lance returned the gesture by pointing finger guns at him. He loved moments like this, when him and Hunk know they’ve done something, no matter how small, to help Keith and Pidge. It wasn’t technically part of their jobs, but it was the most satisfying for them._

_He looked back over to Keith, he was laughing quietly. Pidge snorted, which only made them both laugh louder. Now, Lance just hoped the rest of the day would go smoothly without incident._

Keith was stuck watching some crappy American reality tv show in the living room since Shiro liked them and wouldn’t let him watch his “weird conspiracy” documentaries while he was present. If Keith had to suffer through ‘Sister Wives’ then surely Shiro could suffer through at least one show he liked? Keith sighed and looked at his phone, seeing a spam of messages from Pidge. He smiled, they really couldn’t send just one message at a time.

 

**[18:22]**

**Pidge**

KEITH

Im seriously still laughing about what happened at lunch

Some celestial being really saved our asses there

They deserved it tho

Maybe It was karma

But it was probably a ghost

I need your thoughts on this

Ghost or happy coincidence?

KEITH PLS

 

**Keith**

Ghost definitely

 

**Pidge**

So you finally reply

But yes I agree

I hope the ghosts had fun there

 

**Keith**

Me too

 

**Pidge**

So wuu2? Have you eaten yet?

 

**Keith**

Suffering through sister wives on tv. Nah were still waiting for allura to get back

 

**Pidge**

Feelsbadman

I know you secretly enjoy those shows tho

 

**Keith**

Don’t snake me like this

Ill never admit it

 

**Pidge**

You basically just did

 

**Keith**

DON’T TELL MATT OR SHIRO

 

**Pidge**

I wont I like having a stash of blackmail so I can use it when needed

 

**Keith**

Youre pure evil why do I hang out with you

 

**Pidge**

Because we literally have no other friends, keith

 

**Keith**

…

Touché

 

 

Keith locked his phone and looked next to him, he could’ve swore he felt something go past him but Shiro was still in the kitchen and Allura wouldn’t be home for at least another half hour. Keith felt a shiver run through his body, was there actually a ghost following him? Was it the same one from the lunch hall today? Maybe it was the one who pushed him out of the way of that car this morning? It would be just his luck to have a ghost following, as if things weren’t shitty enough as it is.

 

Keith startled when the tv volume suddenly turned up. This was definitely weird. He grabbed the remote and shuffled closer to the corner of the sofa, curling in on himself a bit. He suddenly felt unsafe, not that he was scared or anything. He was strong he could handle a little poltergeist if he could.

 

He quickly grabbed his phone to text Pidge again.

 

 

**[18:30]**

**Keith**

You ever feel like you’re being watched?

 

**Pidge**

Oddly enough

Yes

 

 

Keith thought this would be comforting but it just seemed to make him more nervous, a bed of anxiety settling in his stomach. He decided to get up and see if Shiro needed any help cooking dinner. Shiro always made him feel a bit safer, his brother was almost like a good luck charm to him.

 

 

 _Lance saw Keith walk off to the kitchen, probably to help Shiro. He could still keep an eye on him from the sofa, so he decided to continue watching the show on tv. Lance had a soft spot for reality tv, he missed being able to watch it whenever he wanted._ _The rest of the day had passed without any incidents, so Lance decided he deserved a break to relax and enjoy whatever was on tv while Keith was helping with the cooking._

_He should’ve known better, he sighed as he heard the familiar yelp of Keith from the kitchen. Keith was flailing his hand about, he’d probably burnt it. Shiro was trying to calm him down and guide him to hold his hand under the tap. Lance rolled his eyes, smiling, it wasn’t anything life threatening so he didn’t have to intervene. He turned his attention back to the tv._

_If only Shiro could be with Keith 24/7, maybe then he wouldn’t need a guardian spirit watching over him. Ah, who was he kidding, he’d definitely still need one._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!<3


End file.
